


fruit cutter

by orphan_account



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Akira five seconds to slice a Gala apple into six.   [Inspired by the last episode of the anime].</p>
            </blockquote>





	fruit cutter

  
It takes Akira five seconds to slice a Gala apple into six. Four seconds to remove the peel; Takumi laughs, watching flecks of red glossy skin with moist underside drop into the wastepaper basket. One second to halve and halve and halve again, the black pips cracking and tumbling out.  
  
The fruit falls apart. Neat almost-crescents, wobbling on the saucer. You need to core them, says Takumi, and Akira snorts. Washes the pieces in a chlorhexidine-scented sink and gives one to him. Tap water rolls down their fingers, splatters the sterile bed.  
  
You’re such a _girl_ , she says; he smiles.


End file.
